


Byline

by burntcopper



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On being an embedded reporter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byline

"It's the 16th of August, and there have been unexpected developments amongst our subjects : Ianto appears to have developed an entirely warranted vendetta against Owen. He touched the coffee machine."

The reporter sighed, putting the dictaphone down and shifting her shoulders slightly. She'd started getting a cramp in one shoulder from holding it so long, but there'd been so much going on that day. She really wishes she was allowed her normal recording and transmitting tools, but they were too bulky for this job - she had to be able to hide it easily. She'd not even been able to pack anything much more than what she was standing up in, but the privations of no home comforts or personal effects were worth bearing for this job.

Oh, this job. She'd had been prepared to commit sabotage for this job when it came up, and there'd nearly been a scrum in the room where the applicants were waiting to be called for interview. She's still surprised she got it, but she's not questioning her luck - it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for someone with her background, and it's done wonders for her career and reputation.

There's people who say it's vulgar, and more entertainment than documentary, but this is an unparallelled opportunity to observe them in their natural state, uninhibited, with never-before-seen footage resulting from her position as embedded reporter. She's been told that some viewers are even picking favourites with some of the subjects, and making bets on precisely when Jack and Ianto will tell the others that they're involved rather than making a joke of their flirting.

There's noise at the end of the corridor; Ianto's making his rounds again. She tucks away the microphone and straightens her collar, pressing a button on the inside to do a quick check on the cameras planted around the Hub. The all clear signal comes back, and she nods inwardly.

Ianto stops in front of her. "Morning, Janet. Hungry?"

Janet nods and makes a small growling noise to indicate her needs. It's really a pity that her race can't replicate human vocal noises, but they seem to understand her needs well enough, and the food service here is top-rate.


End file.
